


Return to the Cave

by Xenobotanist



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Elim Garak, Explicit Sexual Content, Holodecks/Holosuites, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex In A Cave, Spies & Secret Agents, Top Julian Bashir, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobotanist/pseuds/Xenobotanist
Summary: After shooting Garak during the mishap in the holosuite, Julian returns to mull over his feelings about the ordeal.Of course, Garak finds him.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 17
Kudos: 118





	Return to the Cave

**Author's Note:**

> I currently have 14 works in progress. And about 30 ideas that I haven’t even started yet. So of course I wrote this instead.  
> I normally rely on the reptilian anatomy sources for Garak, but today’s mood left him more or less with mammalian equipment.  
> And because I can’t pass up a chance to challenge myself, I chose a location and position I hadn’t read in any other stories yet. Enjoy!

Julian stared at the cave wall. 

Of course, there was no bullet hole or blood marring the surface. 

No sign of where Garak had been thrown, tumbled, crashing against the rocks.

He’d shot Garak.

He could see it in his mind as clearly as if the man was still right in front of him. The gray face even more ashen than normal, eyes glassy in shock. Deep red blood welling out of his neck, coating the fingers that had brushed the wound. 

He could recall the rush of adrenaline first at the thought of Garak ending the program and erasing the other members of the senior staff, then at the leveling of his gun, his threat, his shot. The burst of terror that he’d killed Garak, even though he _knew_ he hadn’t made a fatal aim. The monumental thrill that burst through his entire being of cowing the spy, denying his action, taking initiative and asserting his dominance over a man who usually held the upper hand.

He reached out, stroking his index finger across the rough minerals where Garak had leaned. 

He could still feel _all_ of those emotions now.

They surged and roiled under his skin, accelerating his heart rate, tightening his muscles, heightening his senses.

So of course he heard the faint scuff of a step on the path behind him.

He didn’t turn around, just dropped his shoulders and tipped his head back to stare at the ceiling. “Hullo, Garak.”

“Hello, Doctor. I thought we agreed on lunch at your residence in Hong Kong? This appears to be the cave system below Dr. Noah’s mansion.”

Julian turned to face him. “That’s because you’re fifteen minutes early.” He glanced over the man, taking in his outfit. It wasn’t Cardassian or human, but some mix between. The top portion was cut like a Terran dress shirt, including the high collar, but without buttons. It was made of silk the color of a dark merlot, too similar to the blood he knew rested just beneath the scaled skin. He wondered if it was on purpose. He wondered what it felt like to Garak, who he’d never seen wear anything like this before, and what it would feel like to himself, were he to touch the tailor. “What are you doing here, Garak?” he asked, his voice tight.

“Why, to have lunch with a friend, of course.” He tilted his head.

Julian’s fingers twitched. “Am I?”

“Are you what?”

“Your _friend._ Garak, I _shot_ you yesterday.” He’d watched Nurse Jabara heal the gash, too unbalanced to do it himself while he pretended to monitor the life signs of the captain, major, chief, and lieutenant for any irregularities. 

Garak furrowed his brow, then smiled affably. “Doctor, I’ve never let something like _shooting me_ get in the way of a good meal and rousing conversation. And as you pointed out, I completely deserved it. It was not necessary to end the program. You quite capably and justifiably handled the situation without my help.”

“That’s outrageous! You didn’t deserve to be shot! No one deserves that.”

Garak took a step closer, expression contemplative. “Don’t they?” Another step. “How else would you have stopped me? _Throwing_ the gun? Punching me? Perhaps a wrestling match?” He shook his head. “No, the most expedient choice was the one that you took.” He reached up to his neck, tracing the ridge. “Look! No harm done.”

Julian couldn’t decide whether he wanted to shake some sense into the man or shoot him again.

Garak took a final step, so close their chests nearly touched, echoing their original conversation the previous day. “Doctor,” he murmured. “You did exactly what needed to be done. I was so _very_ proud of you. Don’t tell me you regret it now.”

And that was the crux of the matter, wasn’t it? He _didn’t_ regret it.

And Garak understood.

Julian felt like he was burning up. The anger, the pain, and yes, the excitement, flared through him as he met the gaze directed into his own. “But Garak, I didn’t _want_ to shoot you. Don’t--” he swallowed. “Don’t make me do that again.”

“Oh Doctor, I’m beginning to realize that there’s very little I could _make_ you do. But tell me, what is it that you _want?”_

He was so close. Julian would hardly have to reach out at all. Instead, he spun around and walked away.

A hand grabbed his arm. “Doctor, wait--”

He reached across his body with his other arm to wrench it away and shove Garak into the wall. When he tried to move free, Julian pressed both hands into his chest, pinning him in place. He could feel the heavy breaths rising and falling, the panicked heart beating a tattoo beneath his palms. Garak looked… wary. As if Julian were a wild animal, or an adversary. He wanted to be both, and neither. His fingers clenched into fists, bunching up the silk shirt, the tips receiving an electric jolt at the outline of pectoral scales behind the fabric. As he watched, the tailor’s face slowly changed from cautious to curious. He rubbed his thumbs up and down just once, testing. Garak’s pupils expanded and he opened his mouth, tongue darting out as if to sample the air. 

Julian bent forward until their noses were nearly touching. He could _taste_ the gasping breath. Unable to resist, he brushed his lips over Garak’s, restraining himself. Seeing how much he could hold back, because he still couldn’t be sure if Garak wanted this, if _he_ wanted it. The lips were dry and so smooth, the touch so delicate it almost tickled. He felt a faint vibration against his hands as Garak let out the faintest moan. He pulled back to see the Cardassian’s closed eyes open slowly, lids heavy with desire. 

Garak lifted his hands and placed them on Julian’s waist.

“No,” Julian said, and they settled back down at Garak’s sides. The knowledge that he could give an order and have it heeded was a heady sensation. “Close your eyes.”

Garak’s eyes fluttered shut.

Julian felt a knot in his throat at the sight of the man in such a vulnerable state. Trusting him. Obeying him. He tamped down the flare of passion mixed with aggression, unwilling to let it loose just yet. He was stronger and faster than Garak knew, than _anyone_ knew, and releasing the reigns could have disastrous consequences. 

But he couldn’t stop now. Not with an ex-spy literally in his hands.

Hands that he slowly unclenched.

He moved them to Garak’s shoulders, then drew them down both arms, gripping and squeezing occasionally until he came to the wrists. There, inside the right sleeve. He slipped his fingers under the cuff, deftly removing the small knife that was lodged in a hidden pocket. Garak stiffened but didn’t say anything, and his eyes remained shut as it was placed on a ledge out of the way.

Julian returned his hands to the chest, running them down the front, then back up to the underarms and down his sides. He stepped closer to reach around Garak’s back, pressing against the muscles and ridges from shoulder to waist. There was a rounded bulge toward the center. Chest to chest now, he began to untuck silk material from the pants. Sliding his hand up under the shirt, he withdrew something metallic and smooth. “Hmmm.” 

When he moved back this time, he actually felt Garak shudder. He studied the item in his hand; it was a compact phaser of a design he’d never seen before. It joined the knife.

Julian gripped Garak’s waist this time, gratified to see his tongue run nervously across his lips and his hands splay against the rock face behind him. Squatting down, Julian dragged his palms along thighs, knees, and calves, with only a faint twitch betraying his companion’s state. Settling on one knee, he reached under the hems to encircle the stockinged ankles, where he made another discovery. Just inside the left ankle bone was something narrow and cylindrical. Peeling the material down, he withdrew a miniscule, capped syringe with a bluish-silver substance inside. This he deposited in his pocket to inspect at a later time.

Finally, recalling another of his spy programs, he swept his examination back up the inside of the legs, thumbing along the inner thighs, which trembled as he moved upward. The fabric grew tighter towards the juncture between Garak’s legs, an obvious protrusion straining at the fabric. The heat in Julian’s lower abdomen concentrated quite suddenly into his cock and he froze there, almost desperate to push his face into the groin before him. To grasp the cheeks of Garak’s arse and haul him forward while he mouthed along the erection.

But that could come later. After all, they had only just barely kissed a minute ago.

He shakily stood up, his control tenuous. When he spoke, his voice was rough. “Do you normally carry all that on you? Or just for me?”

A smirk from his friend. “What do _you_ think?”

“ _I_ think that there may still be one or two more surprises left. He rubbed a finger in the hollow of Garak’s throat. “And _you’re_ going to tell me where they are.”

“Oh, my dear doctor. I have a feeling that you’ll find them all in good time.”

Julian did enjoy a challenge. 

Garak had turned his head, just a little to the side, as if exposing his neck. Bracing his left hand on the rock next to the man, Julian reached out with his right, touching the thick skin and following the ridge up and up. The scale-like lumps of tissue darkened under his touch. He traced higher, up behind the ear, and that’s where he found another item. He leaned in, letting his breaths ghost over Garak’s cheek as he unhooked what turned out to be a small recording device. He dropped it, glancing down to make sure he crushed it with the toe of his dress shoe. But then he looked back up, studying the gray ear in detail before closing his own eyes and sweeping his cheek against Garak’s.

The boil in his blood had quieted to a simmer, so he placed a gentle kiss to the skin, then another, closer to the lips, and then another _on_ the lips. Garak whimpered, returning the kiss tentatively, pushing lightly. Julian let it deepen, mouth parting, and Garak opened greedily. As they crushed together, Julian grabbed at Garak’s arms to hold him in place. This time when the hands returned to his waist, he let them remain.

The kiss strengthened, tongues and teeth coming into play. Their hands began to rove, over shoulders, backs, hips as they lapped at each other hungrily. Garak moved out from the wall, pushing his waist to Julian’s, and a spark of pleasure that was nearly pain suffused his groin as their erections met through the fabric. They thrust against each other, aching to increase the sensation. 

Garak broke away, breathless. “Perhaps… we should move this… to a more appropriate location?”

“What’s the matter? Afraid of being a little _uncomfortable?_ I thought a spy could adapt to any situation.”

“Maybe so. But I was merely suggesting a change of scenery. It is so dark and drab in here.” 

“As I recall, you made fun of my apartment in Kowloon and called Dr. Noah’s place a decorator’s nightmare. There’s no pleasing you.”

Garak shifted closer, forcing their thighs to line up. “Oh, I assure you, there are _many_ ways to please me.”

“Yes, I’m sure.” Julian dipped his head, kissing the ridge of Garak’s neck. Garak made a noise in the back of his throat, almost a whine. Julian pulled his lips back and began to nibble with his teeth, biting at the individual rises. Garak rose up on his toes, forcing his shoulder up against Julian’s mouth in a silent attempt to force more pressure.

Julian was beginning to catch on to the game. He continued his gentle assault, gnawing softly along the scales, pulling a bit here or there, but not clamping down. He ran a hand up and down the small of Garak’s back, teasing but not exerting much force.

“Doctor, you would have made a fine interrogator,” Garak gasped. “This is bordering on torture. If you don’t do something soon, I may be forced to take matters into my own hands.”

Oh, if that wasn’t the perfect opening. Julian reached into his back pocket, laving his tongue along Garak’s neck to distract him. He licked along the pulse under the chin, eliciting a low growl. He then ran a hand down Garak’s arm to the wrist, and lightning quick grabbed the other wrist, pulling them both behind the Cardassian’s back, snapping cuffs around them. “Too bad. It looks like your hands are tied,” he purred.

Garak’s eyes were wide, his breathing ragged. There was fire in his glare, but something desperate too. He surged against Julian, knocking them both off balance, only to be spun about and pushed face-first against the wall of the cave. 

“Now, there’ll be no more of _that_ ,” Julian admonished. He tugged at the cuffs, pulling him away from the rocks, then guiding him to walk, the younger man following behind. They only made it a few yards before he yanked back. “Stop here.” He moved behind Garak’s back to speak in the ridged ear. “Turn around, and on your knees.” 

Garak did so, dropping slowly and relying on Julian to hold him steady since he didn’t have the use of his hands. He stared upward, pupils blown, mouth open. “Doctor, you appear to have me at a _temporary_ disadvantage.”

“Oh, but you look so lovely like that.” 

Blue eyes flashed dangerously. Garak shifted like he was about to get up.

Julian glided forward, stopping him with a hand to the shoulder. He’d been about to join Garak on the ground, but the look of undisguised hunger on the lower man’s face gave him pause. Garak’s gaze traveled down, and Julian could feel it slide along his chest and abdomen, halting at the bulge only inches from the gray face. Garak licked his lips, eyes darting back up to Julian’s. No matter what he said, he _wanted_ this. Raw need raced through the lower half of the human’s body. “Close your eyes again.”

The Cardassian did, mouth opening immediately. The hot breath met Julian’s hands as he undid his trousers, then worked himself out of his undergarment. Garak inhaled deeply, opening his mouth even wider. Julian felt like he was already coming undone. His thighs clenched as he grasped his erection, pumping slowly a few times while he watched the anticipation on Garak’s face. He let go to take hold of the scaled shoulders, dipping slightly to guide his cock into the waiting mouth. 

Garak automatically closed around him, lips caressing the shaft. He moved forward to take Julian in more deeply, his tongue stretching out to lap along the underside. Julian moaned as the rough texture stroked his length. Garak bobbed his head, taking him in and then withdrawing. Even without being able to see what he was doing, Julian admired the look of utter concentration--and desire--etched in every ridge and line. Garak drew back slowly, almost letting his cock slide out of his mouth, but stopping at the tip. He used his lips to push the foreskin back off the glans. Julian squeezed his eyes shut and cried out, electricity knifing through his nerves. Garak’s tongue prodded underneath, stroking the frenulum rapidly, and Julian pitched forward, legs weak. He grabbed onto Garak’s neck ridges, squeezing hard. 

Garak jerked back, releasing Julian’s organ as he yelped. He opened his eyes, leering at the younger man, but also daring him. Julian squeezed again, then dug his thumbs in, kneading roughly at the shoulders. Garak groaned, then leaned forward, taking the cock back into his mouth. His eyes remained open, and he met Julian’s stare brazenly as he began to suck, moving forward and backward, the suction exquisite. It felt like a string of heat was being drawn through his innermost tissues, and it was almost more than he could bear.

Julian moved one hand to the slick black hair, petting at it, running his fingers through. It was so smooth, but exotic, too, as it became mussed under his touch. Garak’s eyeridges raised as he widened his eyes, pleading, begging. Julian wrapped a lock around his fingers, tugging. Garak groaned, the sound thrumming through Julian’s cock. He pulled harder, and was rewarded by the Cardassian speeding up his efforts. The pressure began to build, and Julian could feel a pulling lower down. 

He drew back, dropping to his knees in front of Garak. They clashed together, Julian’s throbbing length poking at Garak’s clothed one while they kissed fervently, devouring the taste of one another, lips to lips, tongue to tongue. 

“Oh Doctor, please. Julian…” The sound of his name in the spy’s voice undid him. He scooted back to make room, turning Garak around. They were now both facing a natural rise of low rock, forming an altar that was roughly the height of the Cardassian’s hips. Julian ripped Garak’s trousers down, exposing a smooth grey bottom. Garak bent over, leaning on the pedestal, panting. Julian pulled one last item out of his pockets before dropping his own drawers. He uncapped the small tube and squirted the viscous liquid up and down his length. He ran one hand over the globes of Garak’s backside while smearing the lube over himself, throwing in a few quick twists and tugs. 

“Oh Julian,” Garak moaned. He slid backward, pushing his rear up against the straining prick. Julian grabbed two handfuls of flesh, spreading them apart to see inside. He worked his thumbs toward the puckered hole, watched as it fluttered. He lined up with it and jumped when Garak hissed with pleasure. He guided himself forward, slipping in at a measured pace, but the other man had run out of patience. Garak shoved backward, impaling himself in one move.

The flesh trapping him was hot and tight, and must have been ribbed, because it felt like three tight rings were clamped down around him. Julian cried out, choking on the following intake of breath as he tried to hold back coming right there. He meant to stop and wait to gather himself, but before he knew it, he was pumping in and out at a frenzied pace. He grabbed at Garak’s waist, only now realizing that the man’s hands were no longer cuffed behind his back. His arms were under him, grasping at the stone plinth so that he could rock and thrust harder.

Julian bent over more, reaching under for Garak’s cock, and grabbed it roughly. The Cardassian let loose a “Unghh!” and arched his back as the smooth hand worked up and down quickly. He pushed upward and back until they were both upright, and Julian wrapped his free arm around the gray waist. The new angle must have hit just right for Garak, because he began to hiss and moan louder, grabbing blindly for the driving body behind him. 

Julian could feel the burn build even stronger this time, and he slammed into Garak, pumping erratically at the tightening erection. HIs vision began to darken at the edges, and as his toes curled he dropped his head to sink his teeth into the Garak’s shoulder. They both convulsed against one another, yells mingling and echoing in the cavern.

Shuddering, they collapsed forward, Julian’s arm catching at the rock to lower them down. Garak was pressed into the surface of the rock, and Julian draped himself across the ridged back. “Fuck,” he panted, going limp.

“Thoroughly,” Garak mumbled.

They gathered their wits for a minute more before growing uncomfortable. Julian shifted and withdrew, then moved backwards until he plopped down on his arse.

Garak gingerly slid from the rock, turning around and adjusting so that he was leaning against the rise. They both pulled their clothes back into place while stealing furtive glances at each other. When Julian chanced a grin, Garak rolled his eyes. “My knees may never recover from this.”

“It’s a good thing you happen to know a very talented doctor.” Julian stood up, lending a hand to the seated form. 

Garak scowled but took it. “Can we retire to your residence _now_? I may need some time to recuperate before we leave.”

“No need.” Still holding Garak’s hand, Julian examined the jagged wall of the cave. Finding the disguised mechanism, he pushed, and a section of the rock swung inward. He pulled Garak through the doorway and into a roughly round, dimly lit grotto. Water trickled down in one corner, ending in a small rivulet that ran along the wall and disappeared into the ground. A small bureau topped by a mirror sat in the other corner. But the majority of the small room was taken up by a wide, low bed, set on the floor. It was covered in a plush black comforter and a stack of red, satiny pillows.

Julian let go and hurried over to the stream of water, cupping his hands to fill them and take several gulps. Garak took a minute to walk around before following his example, although he looked none too happy about the lack of a proper drinking vessel. Smirking, Julian pulled one out of a drawer and handed it over before retiring to the bed. Garak finished quenching his thirst. He set the glass down and joined the waiting human.

They lay on their sides facing one another. Julian wiggled into the luxurious bedclothes, then tugged Garak toward him. 

Garak pursed his lips. “Why couldn’t we have come _here_ first?”

Julian fluttered his eyes. “Who says we can’t now?”

Garak huffed, then rolled over onto his back. “What have I gotten myself into?”

Julian chased after him, scooting closer to maintain contact. “Don’t you mean what’s gotten _into you?”_ He leaned over, dying to feel those lips against his again. Luckily, they weren’t withheld and melted into his rather nicely.

When he drew back, Garak sighed. “I’m beginning to see the merits of these holoprograms.”

Julian settled down alongside and closed his eyes, yawning. “Mmm. My dear Mr. Garak, you have no idea what you’re in for.”

Garak was quiet for so long Julian thought he had fallen asleep. But finally a tired voice murmured, “You may be right.”


End file.
